Letting Go
by Angel Taisha
Summary: COMPLETE: Garnet copes with Zidane's absence, and shares her feelings with Beatrix. Spoilers- takes place at the end of the game- you may figure out the moment when you read it.


**A/N: A distraction if you will, from my current fic. I've never written for the IX series, so this is my first attempt. It's just a one shot; not very long either. I'm not even sure if I executed it the way I wanted to. **

* * *

**Letting Go**

Garnet held onto her bedpost as Beatrix pulled the strings to her corset, tying them as tight as she could. "Come on Princess," she whined, panting as she doubled the knot for security. "You _could_ put a little more effort into this, you know? Don't you want to look your best for your subjects?" Beatrix noticed Garnet wasn't even listening, instead staring off toward her porch and the sky outside. "You're thinking about _him_ again, aren't you?"

Beatrix really didn't need to hear Garnet say it; she knew she was right, that her princess was pining again for the man that left her in Memoria and promised to come back. The pain in Garnet's eyes as she continued to stare forward was answer enough.

"Let me get your crown." The general hurried over to her bedside table where the platinum adornment rested on a cushion in a glass casket. When she returned to where Garnet was last standing, she discovered she had gone out onto the balcony, and followed suit. For a moment the two stood in silence; the wind whipped through Garnet's hair, and tears could be seen trickling down her cheek. Beatrix remained behind her with the crown in her hands, unsure of what to do or say for her heartbroken princess. "Princess…"

"It's silly, isn't it?" Garnet interrupted, turning around to face her subordinate. "I mean, how long has it been? Almost a year?" She laughed, wiping her tears with a handkerchief. "Every day I wake up like this, and every day passes but he never returns. I think it is time for me to stop kidding myself and accept that he is truly gone." Garnet approached a stunned Beatrix and took the crown from her hands, placing it on her head and returning to the bedroom. "You can say it- that you are relieved. I know you and Steiner worry about me and I'm sorry to have caused you both any grief."

"You never caused us anything, Princess." The General assured, adjusting the crown properly for Garnet, taking any stray hairs and placing them behind it. "We just want you to be happy, that's all. Nothing more." Beatrix smiled. "You look lovely."

Garnet returned the smile, but she still seemed worried. "Do you think Zidane would be angry with me for letting him go?"

Beatrix shook her head immediately. "I don't think so at all, Princess. I did not know him as well as you or the others, but I'm to understand that he didn't like to see you sad. If anything, I believe he _would_ be angry at you for being so sad all the time on his behalf. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, but I just don't want him to think I'm forgetting him. He will always be in my heart, and he may come back, but in the meantime I have to be strong for my country and subjects." Garnet turned around and headed for the bedroom door. "By the way, can you tell me what performance we are watching today?"

When Beatrix remembered what it was they were viewing, she suddenly became quiet. Garnet noticed right away. "What is it?"

"It's um… I want to be your Canary. I'm sorry Princess! I can cancel the performance this instant if it makes you uncomfortable, especially after this new revelation!" Beatrix's face turned red, and she quickly tried to think of how she could cease the play, but Garnet's expression didn't change.

"It's quite all right, Beatrix." The princess decided. "This is very fitting for the moment, and I think he would appreciate this."

As they met up with Steiner outside Garnet's personal viewing box, Beatrix took her place next to him, and opened up the other door.

"How are you, my lady?" He asked, bowing his head respectively.

"I'm fine, Steiner." Garnet smiled, taking her seat. "I feel like I'm ready for anything today."


End file.
